When Animals Turn Human
by Chrysti Doofenshmirtz
Summary: I only own Prof. Pippins, Chrysti, and Kiki. If you want Character Info, p-m me.


WHEN ANIMALS TURN HUMAN!

By: Chrysti Doofenshmirtz

Starring: O.W.C.A. Agents Perry, Pinky, Peter, Fredrick, Eliza, Kiki, Sergio, and Emergency Agent Lily. Also Phineas, Ferb, Chrysti, Django, Ginger, Gretchen, Adyson, Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, and Smiles.

I don't own Smiles, Emergency Agent L (Lily), or any Phineas and Ferb characters, Just Agent E's real name, Chrysti, Agent K (Kiki) and plot. Smiles belong to Lichylichy. Lily belongs to Whispering Stars.

Everyone is 16-17 except Candace, Jeremy, Vanessa, Monty, and Smiles. Candace, Jeremy, Vanessa, and Monty are 26-27. Smiles is 14 ½ years old.

All people in their 20's are married. Jeremy to Candace and Monty to Vanessa. Slight mentioning of all people in their 20's.

Chapter 1

One day Chrysti Doofenshmirtz was talking to Kiki the secret agent fox. Chrysti is also an agent which is why she knows Kiki is one. Kiki and Chrysti are partners since technically Chrysti is an ocelot.

Chrysti had a big idea. She and her friends (and their pets whom are also agents.) could have a picnic. She mentally called her twin, Phineas, before calling him on her phone. Chrysti and Phineas have a telekinetic bond so they can talk to each other in their minds and also borrow data from each other. Chrysti makes sure that her brother doesn't find out about O.W.C.A. (Organization without a Cool Acronym) if he accidentally looks in her mind. " That's a great idea, Sis! I'll ask everyone if they can or can't come."

"Okay, but make sure they know to bring their pets. As soon as I'm done with a few errands, I'll make the food and drinks. TTYL"

"You too!" Chrysti hung up her phone and got dressed.

Chrysti looks almost exactly like her older half-sister Vanessa except Chrysti always had her hair up, Chrysti's hair was as red as Phineas' which was a Fiery red, and Chrysti always had her handmade knife holder w/ her golden knife for safety purposes, and she wore jewelry.

Chrysti was dressed in a black dress, black leggings, black boots, black hair band, her lilac knife holder, her grey, white, and black rubber bands on her left wrist and one green one on her right wrist along with a green, red, and golden bracelet, her 2 golden rings one on each middle finger, her black glasses with multiple settings including an animal translating device, and her three necklaces, one gold chain with a tiny bronze star, a tiny silver flower, a medium bronze flower with her zodiac sign on it, and a black onyx heart, the other with a silver hoop with a detectives badge through it, and a simple gold chain with a torch symbol on the charm.

Chrysti, now dressed, enters the kitchen and makes some coffee for her dad, finishes her congratz letter to Vanessa who got married to her dad's arch enemy's boss's son, Monty Monogram. The wedding was funny because both the bride's and the groom's dad's fought each other during the wedding and was kicked out by Major Monogram's own agent and Dr. D's own daughter.

When she was done writing the congratz letter to her sister who was expecting twins, Chrysti wrote a note to her dad and stuck it on the fridge for her dad to see when he woke up and went to get food from the fridge in case he woke up before she got home. She mailed her letter and got the mail for her and her dad. She came home, luckily, before her dad woke up. Chrysti sorted the mail and removed the note from the fridge. She started getting the supplies to make the food till she realized she needed music. Chrysti set the items she was holding down and went to the music app on her phone and put repeat mix on so that she would have a variety of music. The first song that came on was Robot Riot by Love Handel whom she helped get back together before she and Phineas found out that they were twins.

Chrysti's P.O.V.

I listened to my music with headphones on since my dad couldn't tell the difference from a boy from a girl with me and judges by the type of music I listen to. I started making the sandwiches after gathering up all the tools since Phineas told me who was going to be there and what their pet was unless I already knew. I made two sandwiches for everyone who was going to be there. So far there was Phineas, Ferb, myself, Django, Ginger, Gretchen, Adyson, Isabella, and Smiles. Phineas and Ferb have Perry the Platypus, I have Kiki the Fox, Django has Fredrick the Frog, Ginger has Peter the Panda, Gretchen has Sergio the Snail, Adyson has Eliza the Eagle, Isabella has Pinky the chi wa-wa, and Smiles has Lily the Cat. I made the sandwiches, drinks, and made sure that I have enough food for everyone, pets included. I grabbed the picnic basket from the top of the fridge and filled it to the brim. "Hey, sweetie thanks for making my coffee for me."

My dad says, scaring me so much that I literally hit the ceiling of the kitchen. "Daddy, please promise me two things, one please don't do that again, Phineas is probably feeling it right about now, and two no schemes today what-so-ever. Please just promise me those two things."

"Okay to number one, but why no schemes today?" "I'm having a picnic with my friends and their pets and some of the pets are secret agents and I don't want them to have to come here to fight you thus ruining the picnic. You ruining the picnic means that you don't care about me."

"Okay no schemes today and I'll record me saying so and send it to Major Mono-brow. If you want me to do so."

"Thanks Daddy. You're the best!"

Dad looked really happy that his little girl still needed him even though she doesn't need him for most things. "Kiki, come on we're going to Phineas' and Ferb's house now."

Kiki came running down the hall so fast she was a purple, orange, and yellow blur. I laughed and ran after her knowing she really wanted to see Perry, just as much as Izzy does with Phineas. We get there in 10 minutes. "Hey guys ready to see how many sandwiches I made in 15 minutes?" I jokingly ask.

Phineas, Ferb, and I talk about what we would do tomorrow. As we talked people started coming. First, Izzy, Smiles, and Django came by Izzy's and Smiles' mom dropped them off. Izzy was wearing a pink ¾ sleeved pink shirt and same colored bow and skirt and legging going down to her knees. Smiles (Izzy's adoptive brother) was wearing his signature red shirt with a smiling yellow sun with red pants and converses. Django, my cute yet silly boyfriend (who hasn't met my dad and never will meet my dad ever) was wearing tie-die shorts and an orange shirt with flip-flops. "Hey, guys and girl."

Lily said. I know it sounds strange to hear a cat talking, but Lily the Cat was talking. Phineas, Ferb, and I built a collar that way we could find out her name and where she lived. Long story short, we did, Lily, Perry, and Pinky kicked butt, and Dad's scheme was foiled. "Hey, guys."

Phineas and I say as we go up to them me to Django, Phineas to Izzy, and Ferb to Smiles. I kiss Django on the cheek and he wraps his arms around my waist. Phineas kisses Isabella on the lips as he wraps his arms around her waist. Smiles and Ferb shake hands. Everyone who is coming to the picnic was here by 11:45 and I started the van I rented for the picnic and everyone gets in. I drive to a place with a big clearing and lots of trees. Django, Phineas, Isabella, and I set the picnic blankets down for us and the pets. Django was done with setting down and straitening the blanket for the pets and helps me set down and make the bowls that I brought for the pets food. I smile at him and he does a goofy grin. I feel like someone is watching. After I'm done, I look around to see if anyone is watching me and see no one. I let out a sigh of relief. "Whatcha signing about."

"I felt like someone was watching us."

"I know. I've been feeling like that since we got here. After everything is set up, I let the pets out of the van. They went to the correct bowls. After about 15 minutes. I felt something wet hit me in a big pile as I went to kiss Django. Everyone was laughing at my reaction to getting wet. When I looked at the thing that hit me it looked like it was snow. "Alright who packed a snow cone and dumped it on me."

"Snow cone? What are you talking about, Chrysti?" Phineas asked me and I threw some at him.

"Chrysti, this is snow not shaved ice."

"Snow? In the middle of July?"

I look up at the pets to make sure that they're there, and scream. Loudly. I point at where they were when everyone looked up at me. Lying where our pets were 8 sleeping teens. They started to wake up one by one.


End file.
